model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Pippa Lovelace
Pippa Lovelace is a first-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance Pippa is extremely short for her age and shall always remain so. She has a bit of a pudgy body build, again, always remaining so. Despite having a pudgy build, she does actually have very strong calf and thigh muscles, due to the fact that she grew up dancing her whole life. She is actually quite fit. She's definitely not the type to spend her free time sitting around, as she is so high-energized that she doesn't have the ability to just sit still and lay around. Her hair is dark brown, extremely curly and reaches about mid-back, her bangs hanging just at her eyebrows. Her hair is usually pulled up in a simple half-up hairstyle, although sometimes she pulls her hair up in a ponytail, on occasion not even pulling her hair up at all. She has light freckles spread across her cheeks and shoulders, more prominent in the sunlight than indoors. Her eyes are a medium brown colour and she talks with her eyebrows more than she does with her mouth. She exaggerates her eyebrow expressions so much so that on occasion you might her her complain that her "eyebrows hurt." She has terrible eyesight and does require glasses, although she does not enjoy wearing them and oftentimes will not. Although she isn't all about being classy, she doesn't like herself to be viewed as shabby. She is very neat about her clothing and appearance, but she will not go above and beyond what is expected. Her skin is a caramel colour, and as said before, she is very neat on her appearance, making sure her skin is always clear. Personality Pippa has extremely high energy and oftentimes is seen smiling or giggling. The only times she isn't smiling is if she's sick or devastatingly upset, which isn't often. It's extremely hard to actually make her mad, although she does get irritated very easily. She is very easily excited, and just as easily brought down. Even though she is brought down easily, she's also very good at pretending. Meaning even if someone does manage to make her sad, she still would probably have a smile on her face. She is extremely caring for her friends, but only to certain limits. She actually is very self-preserved and if she senses that something could possibly put herself and others in danger, she will keep herself out of danger, continuing to let the others partake in whatever danger could be caused. She actually is more of a coward than people expect and is all bark, no bite. She is terrified of falling in love, in fear of risking getting her heart broken. She does not get very attached easily, but she is very loving and caring towards most. She could be thought of as a mom friend. She always is prepared to help someone out, but only if she herself is alright. She is a bit selfish at this age, but grows to be quite a selfless person as she matures. Background Family Life Phillipa's mother, Ophelia Lestat, was born into a very wealthy and pure-blood family in Pennsylvania that had a reputation for being very sophisticated and classy. Ophelia, being raised a classy woman, met a wizard named Damien Lovelace. He was a pure-blood as well, but his family was poor and not very classy. They grew quite close in a very short amount of time and soon fell in love. Ophelia and Damien gave birth to Pippa, only at the age of 18, immediately casting Ophelia out of her wealthy family, as she had an arranged marriage already planned. Ophelia and Damien ran away to New York to begin a new life together, away from Ophelia's harsh family. They soon married and Ophelia took Damien's last name to become Ophelia Lovelace. As time went by, Damien became more and more controlling towards Ophelia, beginning to abuse her and not letting her outside of the house without his presence and permission. Two years after Pippa was born, Damien and Ophelia had another child together, who turned out to be a Squib, who was named Carson. A little after Ophelia got pregnant with Carson, Ophelia left Damien to start a new life with her 2 children. Years passed and everything was normal as a young with for Pippa. But by the time Pippa reached the age of 7, Carson became very aggressive and violent towards Pippa. At the age of 9, Pippa's brother Carson actually became taller than Pippa and began to bully her. At one point, he tried to even drown her, hence her fear of water(If you asked Pippa, she'd be more than happy to tell the story.) Her and her mother didn't have much of a very strong relationship. She spent most of her time alone in her room reading, or playing with Binx. Other than Carson, she had a relatively normal family life. Her and her family moved to Britain right before Pippa's first year started. She moved to Britain with Arabella Evans, who briefly was a student at Hogwarts during her first year, but soon left to become home-schooled. Summer Camp Pippa was relatively anti-social at the summer camp. She didn't partake in any of the activities, in fear that she would embarrass herself. She met Paris Lou at the Leaky Cauldron when she went to Diagon Alley to buy her supplies. She and Paris formed a very strong bond, immediately becoming best friends. However, Paris Lou no longer attends Hogwarts. First Year So far in her first year, Pippa has befriended many people, mostly consisting of Ravenclaws. She has, however, formed a very strong bond with a fellow Slytherin named Lucy Sparrow. She had a brief crush on Lucy, but that did not last long due to her fear of falling in love, on top of the fact that Lucy had a boyfriend. During the winter break, she went with Lucy to her grandparents' house for vacation. On the train, Pippa ate a pineapple flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, which sent Pippa into mild anaphylactic shock. While there, they discovered many secrets to the giant house, including it's many secret massages, one including a lab where Lucy's mother and father had studied animals, all behind a bookshelf. They soon discovered that there was a Fwooper in the lab. So they tamed it and let it free. Pippa was not very good at staying present in classes. She oftentimes was absent and was very bad about doing homework...or any work for that matter. She didn't care much for spells or charms. She just wanted to heal people. Second Year placeholder Hobbies and Interests placeholder Category:Characters Category:Class of 2025 Category:Students Category:Slytherins Category:Females Category:Pure-bloods